


The Party

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By XandraResponse to a challenge. Xena, Gab, Herc, and Iolus get invited to a sleepover. Curtesy of Aphrodite.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own Xena, Ares, Joxer, Herc, Iolaus, Callisto, or Aphrodite…they belong to Renaissance Pictures and USA. I must admit though that Kevin Smith would be fun to own…Lol.   
> Gabby/Joxer/Herc/Iolaus Bashing: I don’t really think so in this story. Maybe a little. 
> 
> Sex/Violence/Swearing/Subtext: NO SUBTEXT! You know I hate the stuff. This is Xena here so of course there would be a little violence, normally but today is an exception. Some swearing, but nothing too bad and no sex…just Xena and Ares tempting some people……. 
> 
> Plot: PAR-TAY!! LOL 
> 
> Note: Ok, this is a response to Tali’s challenge…well her second one. I had started the first one but I lost it so now I’m writing this one. Ok? Good. I might also do a sequel to this one! Please please I want comments on my story…send ‘em all to 
> 
> Rating: PG

‘Hey Xena, come here for a sec.’ Gabrielle called out, she had just woken up and in a flash of pink light a parchment had appeared in her hands. ‘What is it?’ ‘I don’t know, it looks like an invitation to a party!’ Gab was starting to get really excited. ‘Well, why don’t we open it and find out what it is?’ ‘Good idea Xena.’ Gabrielle opened the parchment and read it out loud:   
  
Slumber Party!   
  
When: Tonight at 6:00   
Where: Aphrodite’s Temple   
Why: To have fun!   
  
‘Well, Gabrielle, sounds like a party to me.’ ‘Oh Xena, can we go? Please?’ ‘Alright…I would like to check it out myself.’ ‘Oh thanks so much! I wonder who’s going to be there.’ Gabrielle started rambling on about the party they were going to while they packed up camp.   
  
Meanwhile at Hercules’ and Iolaus’ camp:   
  
‘Hey Herc, what’s that you got there?’ ‘An invitation to one of Aphrodite’s slumber parities.’ ‘Really? We’re invited to go to one?’ ‘Well, yeah. Why?’ ‘Can we go Big Guy? Can we?’ ‘I suppose.’ ‘Oh that’s great! I wonder who else is going to be there.’ They too packed up camp and headed out for the day.   
  
Ares’ castle on Mount Olympus:   
  
‘Ares! You have to come!’ ‘Why should I go to one of your slumber parties? I would have nothing to do.’ ‘Oh lighten up Ar! Come on! You have to come! You owe me one…just go. Please?’ Aphrodite looked at him with puppy eyes hoping he would come. ‘Fine…but only once.’ ‘Goody! So I’ll see you at six, my temple!’ She disappeared into the ether without another word. Oh man Ares, what did you get yourself into this time? Ares thought to himself.   
  
Fast forward to six o’clock…Herc, Iolaus, Gab, Joxer, and Xena are outside one of Aphrodite’s temples. (Joxer got invited too, he was with the girls fishing at the time and they told him later.)   
  
‘Hercules? Is that you?’ ‘Hello again Xena. Nice to see you Gabrielle, Joxer.’ Xena and Herc grasped each other’s forearms in the traditional warrior handshake. ‘Herc, glad to see you but what are you doing here?’ ‘Well Xena, we got invited to a slumber party by ‘Dite and decided to come. But what are you doing here?’ ‘Same thing.’ (The whole time Herc and Xena were talking Gab and Iolaus were making goo-goo eyes at each other and Joxer was being jealous.)   
  
They all went inside and were surprised to see Callisto on the left of Aphrodite and Ares on the right.   
  
‘Whoo hoo! Y’all showed up!’ ‘Aphrodite…’ Xena began. ‘what are Ares and Callisto doing here?’ ‘Oh, well Ares came ‘cause he owes me a favor and Cally is here ‘cause I invited her.’ Xena just raised her eyebrow at the response. ‘Hello Xena.’ Ares said. ‘Hello Ares.’ Xena stated coolly, looking at him with icy blue eyes. ‘All right people! Lets get this party on!’ ‘Um Aphrodite?’ ‘That’s Dite to you Curly.’ ‘Um, ok, ‘Dite, what do we do?’ ‘That’s simple, there are changing rooms over there, just change into what you wear when you go to bed.’ Everyone went over to the changing thingies. (I don’t know what they’re called, you know, those stands sorta.)   
  
Aphrodite wore something similar to what she wore in the day only a bit warmer, Herc wore his leather pants, Gabrielle wore a pink and white lace nightgown, Iolaus wore baggy, brown silk pants, and Callisto wore a red nightgown with an open back. Ares and Xena took a little longer then the rest did to change. When Ares came out he was wearing black, silk pants, that were just a little bit baggy-no shirt. He also had on a necklace that was made of silver and had his rune on it. Gabrielle looked a little red when she looked at him. But when Xena came out, all eyes and attention turned to her. Hercules, Joxer, Iolaus, and even Ares turned a bit red. Gabrielle and Callisto were shocked and Aphrodite was amazed Xena would wear something like that. (Gab was shocked because the only times she saw Xena at night was when she fell asleep and when she woke up. She had never seen her nightgown.) Xena was wearing a very short, black dress…almost three-quarters up her thighs with a small slit on each side. It had a v-neck and the back was criss-crossed straps down to the small of her back. She was wearing her hair down and it was slightly tumbled. She also had on a necklace, it was silver and a miniature copy of her chakram was hanging from it…just settling on top of her breasts.   
  
‘Xena,’ Ares swallowed…hard. ‘you look very…nice.’ ‘Well thank you Ares, so do you.’ To tell the truth, Xena was extremely aroused by the site of Ares in what he was wearing. (Both were about ready to burst ‘cause they were ex-lovers in this story and had not seen each other this way since the last night they had made love, three years ago.) ‘Wow Xena! I like never thought that you would wear anything even close to that!’ Aphrodite exclaimed. ‘Yeah Xena…it looks good on you.’ ‘Thanks Callisto…you look good too.’ Callisto smiled. ‘Whoa Xena, you go girl!’ Gab said, she was surprised at Xena’s choice of night clothes. ‘Um, Xena…’ ‘Yes Hercules?’ ‘…well don’t you uh think that that’s a little revealing?’ ‘Ugh! You sound like my MOTHER! And no, I don’t, I used to wear WORSE.’ Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy…and Ares looked like he was going to burst. ‘Well I did.’   
  
Aphrodite was getting bored on this subject so she changed it and everyone talked about different things until about three in the morning.   
  
‘Hey Hercules…look at this doll of you!’ ‘It’s HEADLESS!’ ‘I know.’ Callisto smiled evilly. ‘I had to buy one of you ‘cause all the Xena dolls were sold out. Gab’s, Iolaus’, and yours were all still there…from last year.’ Hercules just looked a little red…well ok, a lot red. Gab and Iolaus did too. Joxer wondered were his dolls were, but of course they weren’t any. Everyone talked until five when Xena decided to go outside for some fresh air. Ares followed her and no one missed the two.   
  
‘Hello Ares.’ ‘Hello.’ ‘So, what are you doing out here?’ ‘I guess I just needed a little fresh air.’ ‘Oh.’ Xena turned around so she was facing Ares and kissed him passionately on the lips for a long time. When she stepped back he asked ‘What was that for?’ ‘Oh, for just being you…ya know I have a thing for you.’ ‘And me you my princess.’ ‘Your damn right I’m yours.’ Xena sighed and went back inside to change and get Gabrielle ready to go who was asleep at the time. When she was out of hearing range Ares said four words that he knew could change both their lives forever if he said them to her face and not her back….   
  
‘I love you Xena.’   
  


The End


End file.
